FOR EVER
by DEPO LDH
Summary: mereke bertiga beshabat, mempunyai latar belakang yang berbeda, kisah yang berbeda dan masa depan yang berbeda. Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun (ketiganya bersahabat bukan pairing, hanya cast utama, pairingnya ada di dalam cerita) untuk Chap 1 saya ingin tahu kira-kira kalian menginginkan kisah siapa dulu yang di publish.


FOR EVER

Cast : Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun (Ini cast, bukan pairing terbang)

Genre : Romance, frendship

Rating : Rating satu, rating dua

DEPO LDH

Nb: Cerita ini cerita tentang kisah seorang Diah eka dengan teman-temannya. Dimana yang namanya persahabatan itu memang nyata, dan kisah cinta yang dialami oleh ketiganya memiliki cerita yang berbeda.

"Hei...sedang melamunkan apa?" Sehun sangat jengah ketika yang bertanya adalah Chanyeol. Temannya yang sok tahu dan yang paling tak memiliki beban hidup, kelihatannya seperti itu.

"Pasti ini tentang lelaki Playboy pekerja paruh waktu itu ya?" dan Sehun merasa bahwa Kris sudah mulai tertular sifat ingin tahu Chanyeol. Biasanya ia akan diam saja kalau tak dimintai pendapat, tapi kalian harus tahu, Kris itu diam-diam tahu tentang banyak hal, termasuk apa yang kedua sahabatnya sembunyikan.

"Hah? Senang sekali mengurusi hidupku? Aku sedang tak meminta pendapat kalian" bukannya marah, Chanyeol dan Kris malah tertawa puas dikatai seperti itu, bahkan Chanyeol sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sehun.

"Apa si playboy sudah memiliki kekasih baru lagi?" mata Sehun menatap Kris kagum, kagum akan tebakan sahabatnya yang sangat tepat. Padahal kalau Chanyeol ditanyai Sehun sedang memikirkan apa, orang tak peka satu itu pasti menjawab seperti yang dikatakan Kris barusan. Saaaaangat mudah di tebak apa yang menjadi permasalahan utama dalam hidup Sehun karena dalam hidupnya tak ada yang lebih berharga dari si Playboy. Nilai sekolah, uang, tugas, seperti bukan masalah yang paling utama.

"Lihat saja statusnya di jejaring social, dia punya kekasih baru" Chanyeol kini tertawa semakin keras hingga memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri. Sehun dan Kris paham bahwa untuk urusan percintaan Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang bisa diharapkan. Jadi kalau reaksinya terbalik seperti itu, kalian jangan kaget.

"Chanyeol..." tiba-tiba Sehun memanggil sahabatnya yang satu itu, hingga berhenti tertawa "Kau tahu? Kudengar Kris sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang" giliran Kris dan Chanyeol yang tak menyangka apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Pengalihan perhatian.

"Kalau dengan Huang ZiTao, itu cerita lama Oh Sehun" dengan bangga Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Sehun, bangga dengan jawabannya. Padahal Sehun tengah menggelengkan kepala, tanda tebakan Chanyeol salah.

"Kau salah..." Sehun berganti menatap Kris serius dan bertanya "Bolehkah aku mengatakkannya pada orang bodoh satu ini?" belum sempat Kris buka suara, Chanyeol sudah berteriak dan memaksa Sehun bercerita meskipun tanpa Seijin Kris.

"Dia Kim Joonmyeon" Jawab Sehun singkat sambil melirik Kris, yang dilirik hanya tersenyum diam-diam

"Bukankah itu bagus. Karena aku tak terlalu suka saat Kris mengejar Zitao...maaf Kris...karena ia terlalu apa ya...errr sudahlah. Yang penting aku bahagia kau sudah punya sasaran baru"

"Masalahnya, Joonmyeon sudah memiliki seorang tunangan"

"Apaaaa? Kau gila Oh Sehun?"

"Bukan aku yang gila, tapi Kris, karena ia nekat mendekati orang yang sudah bertunangan" Sehun menarik napas pelan, lalu dikeluarkan lagi, tarik napas lagi. Ia terlalu emosi menghadapi Chanyeol yang suka berteriak dan heboh diwaktu yang kadang tak tepat. Sehun jengkel karena ia yang dikatai Gila, bukan Kris.

"Kris...kumohon sadarlah!" Kris Nampak tak suka dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang berlebihan, tapi ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol terlalu mengkhawatirkannya "Aku senang kau tak lagi mengejar Zitao, tapi apa tak ada sasaran lain selain Joonmyeon? Aku takut kau sakit hati lagi" Kris balik menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, mengusapnya sebentar

"Aku tahu kau mengkawatirkanku, tapi kali ini aku yakin tentang Kim Joonmyeon" Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyetujui kemauan Kris.

Meskipun mereka bertiga bersahabat, bukan berarti saling mengatur kan? Atau Saling mengekang? Mereka berprinsip bahwa ketika masalah datang kalian bisa bergantung pada siapapun, kita hanya bisa memberi saran bukan memberi paksaan. Kami hanya sahabtmu, bukan orang tuamu, bahkan orang tua saja tak selalu bisa memaksa kehendak putra-putri-nya. Jika kau butuh salah satu diantara kita sebagai penopang, kita semua siap, ketika orang disekililing menjauhimu dan tak mendukungmu maka kami siapa mendukungmu.

"Haaaah...sepertinya yang tak punya masalah hidup hanya aku saja"

"Kau amnesia?" Sehun menanggapi sinis pernyataan Chanyeol "Kau lupa tentang cinta lama-mu yang sampai 7 tahun berlalu tak juga kunjung berniat mengajakkmu bicara?" saat ituChanyeol masih sempat tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya "Kau begitu frustasi hingga selalu tertawa setiap saat. Bodoh"

"Bagus Oh Sehun...kau sudah berhasil membuka cerita lama itu, dan Kris sepertinya harus tahu tentang ini"

"Aku sudah tahu" Chanyeol memandang Kris dengan horror "Kau tak menceritakannya aku sudah tahu dari dulu" ucap Kris mantab sambil memandangi langit di atas sana, malas melihat ekspresi kaget Chanyeol yang berlebihan

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Oh Sehun" Giliran Chanyeol yang menatap Sehun dengan hawa ingin membunuh

"Kenapa kau menceritakkannya?"

"Bukankah tak ada yang perlu kita tutupi? Nanti juga ketahuan...hahahaha"

Rasanya ketika mereka bertiga bersama tak ada hal yang perlu disembunyikan, karena semuanya akan jelas ketahuan. Meskipun sifat, latar belakang, masalah, yang dilalui mereka bertiga berbeda, tapi nampaknya persahabatn ini akan terjaga hingga Tua.

Park Chanyeol, namja paling kaya diantara dua sahabatnya. Jika tertawa terlalu berlebihan, setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan juga sama. Terlalu diperhatikan orang tuanya hingga jiwa pemberontaknya keluar dan membuatnya sering beradu mulut dengan Appa dan Eommanya, tapi adu mulut bukan yang berlebihan hanya sekedar saling mengingatkan satu sama lain, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Chanyeol dan orang tuanya saling menyayangi.

Jika dibandingkan dengan masalah kedua sahabatnya, maka Chanyeol memiliki masalah yang cukup ringan, itu menurutnya. Karena semenjak masalah itu datang ia tak terlalu menghiraukannya dan menjalani hidupnya meski tak pernah bisa berbicara lagi dengan orang yang ia sukai, Byun Baekhyun. Ia lebih senang mengurusi masalah sahabatnya dari pada dengan masalahnya sendiri. Itu Park Chanyeol.

Oh Sehun, lelaki paling menderita dikelompokknya. Oke itu berlebihan, karena ia terlalu memikirkan masalahnya hingga mendalam dan membuatnya mendapatkan predikat Pria ter-menderita. Ya...Sehun berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang agak cuek, ia selalu menganggap masalahnya adalah masalah yang amat sangat penting dan harus diselsaikan dengan atau tanpa bantuan kedua sahabtnya.

Masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah lelaki playboy bernama Kim Jongin. Semenjak datang ke sebuah café bernama Nasville bersama kedua temannya, Sehun tak sengaja bertemu dengan Pria yang lebih sering dipanggil Kai itu. entah Sehun terpesona oleh apanya Kai hingga hampir setiap malam ia mengajak Kris dan Chanyeol untuk bermain ke Nasville. Ajang untuk cari perhatian sepertinya, apalagi Sehun sangat mudah akrab dengan orang seperti Chanyeol yang gila tertawa.

Dan yang lebih membuat Sehun menderita adalah ternyata Kim Jongin adalah seorang Playboy yang mudah merayu siapa yang ia ingin rayu, kebanyakan berhasil dan mau begitu saja menjadi kekasih Kai. Bahkan saat Kai tak merayu Sehun pun, ia sudah terpesona. Tapi ada sesuatu diantara keduanya, Sehun mudah saja mengajak Kai untuk berpacaran, tapi sayang ia tak mau melakukannya semudah itu, dan Kai juga sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu pada Sehun hingga tak pernah merayu lelaki bermarga Oh tersebut.

Terakhir Kris, dengan segala kesempurnaan tuhan yang diberikan padanya ia cukup diberi banyak masalah juga sepertinya. Ia paling pintar menyembunyikan masalah, tapi paling pintar juga menebak masalah apa yang dialami oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Satu masalahnya sudah selesai, mengenai Huang Zitao yang dari awal masuk sekolah Kris sudah megejarnya, berkali-kali menyatakan perasaan dan berkali-kali ia ditolak. Tapi mereka tetap berteman. Yang membuat Chanyeol amat tak suka dengan Zitao ini karena disaat Kris mengeja-rngejarnya dia sibuk mengejar orang lain juga, bahkan banyak sekali namja yang ia kejar tanpa memeprhatikan Kris. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol tak pernah respect pada Ziatao itu sebab Zitao sering memanfaatkan kebaikan Kris, mencarinya ketika susah dan melupkannnya ketika senang. Sehun tak sebenci itu pada Zitao, tapi ia tetap tak suka karena sudah menyakiti sahabtnya Kris.

Masalah berlalu dan satu masalah datang. Benar yang dikatakan Sehun tentang Kris mengejar lelaki bernama Kim Joonmyeon yang sudah bertunangan. Masalah baru lagi sepertinya, tapi Kris bilang ia tak akan menyerah dengan yang satu ini, karena Joonmyeon terlalu berharga untuk dibiarkan berlalu.

Hah? Saya kembali di tengah-tengah stresnya menulis part akhir Namja With Trouble dan Kitty Suho. Entah saya menulis apa di atas, yang terpenting saya senang.

Eh...kira-kira chapter pertama enaknya cerita siapa yang muncul? Chanyeol? Kris? Apa Sehun? Karena saya mau bikin cerita per part-nya satu Cast saja, biar nggak bingung dan rancu. Jadi kalian pilih siapa di chap 1?

Untuk judul diatas, tolong abaikan, saya g nemu judul yang

Saya juga mau ngucapin terimakasih atas review Daddy You are so boring dan sequel2 nya, karena tiap chapternya yang review mencapai 30...hahahahah saya senang sekali. Terimakasih...terimakasih...


End file.
